Talk:Latent Image (episode)
Kes The flashback scene were the Doctor trys to save Ensign's Kim and Jetal is supposed to take place 18 months previously. The Doctor wasn't able to save both of them because Lieutenant Paris wouldn't know how. To me the answer seems simple! Ask Kes to help. If it was indeed 18 months before the events in the episodes, Kes would still be on the ship (because it is said Seven hadn't come on-board yet). Obviously Kes couldn't come back for that one scene but, to me this seems an interesting continuity error :Sorry to put a hamper on your idea (And it's an interesting one at that), but there are other considerations. That includes the availabilty of Kes (she may have been busy, off-duty, on a mission, etc.). That, along with the fact that it was an extreme medical emergency, there probably wasn't enough time to call her. - Adm. Enzo Aquarius 04:31, 5 Nov 2005 (UTC) ::Something I've wondered about is how supportive Kes would've been in the first place of changing the Doctor's program this drastically without his knowledge or consent? She was the one who pushed Captain Janeway in the first place to treat the Doctor more like a member of the crew rather than a piece of technology.Servo 21:44, 13 August 2007 (UTC) :::To continue a 5-year old debate in an inappropriate forum, Kes's likely objection to this procedure is all the more reason to assume she wasn't there. Look: obviously the actor was gone and that is the reason. If all it takes to iron out several potential troubles with the plot is simply to assume that the character was on the ship as continuity would suggest but simply not available at that time due to any one of a thousand possible circumstances, I think that's the assumption any fair-minded viewer would make. 15:25, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Stasis Why didn't they use a stasis field or put one of the injured crew members into the transporter buffer like they did when hiding the empaths? :Because the writers didn't want them to. --OuroborosCobra talk 21:25, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Janeway's bad grammar "It's got" = "It has got". The opposite is "It hasn't got" which is "It has not got". Therefore, Janeway's line, "almost as if it's got a mind of its own, but it doesn't" is grammatically incorrect - it should be "but it hasn't" at the end. "It doesn't got" doesn't make sense! I know she probably meant "It doesn't have", but the verb was not stated after "doesn't", which means the previous verb is assumed - and the previous verb was "got". This implies a nonsensical phrase, "It doesn't got". Therefore, as I said, she should have said "almost as if it's got a mind of its own, but it hasn't" to be grammatically correct. I'm putting this here, rather than on the article page, because it could be construed as a nitpick. I didn't think grammar errors would be welcomed in the actual article. Avengah 22:47, 8 June 2008 (UTC) :Snow can be "construed" as white, too, I suppose... well, you did the right thing by not putting it in the article. --TribbleFurSuit 23:32, 8 June 2008 (UTC) ::Nitpicks like this make me despair for the sanity of my fellow Trek fans. 15:27, June 23, 2012 (UTC) Nitpicks :*''In the flashbacks, Captain Janeway's hair is mistakenly styled in its fifth season bob instead of the end of the third season ponytail. '' :*''In the flashbacks, Tom Paris assists The Doctor in sickbay, even though Kes had been the nurse by that time. Tom became the medical assistant about six months after those events. But since a Starfleet vessel usually operates with a three eight-hour shift rotation to cover each day, it stands to reason that Tom Paris and most likely others too worked at least a few shifts in sickbay each week. Kes may have been the only full time nurse on Voyager but it is unlikely she was the only one working in sickbay besides The Doctor.'' :*''A different camera (presumably a hand-held one, to give Robert Picardo) was used when looking through the holo-imager. A downside of this is that a black line appears across any computer screens seen, as they are not specially aligned. This is most obvious on the shuttlecraft, just before the alien beams aboard.'' Removed. Two are production errors and the other is just a nitpick with it's own solution. – Morder 22:32, 12 August 2008 (UTC) :Removed the following as an uncited similarity: :*''The plot shares some similarities with an episode of Red Dwarf II, Thanks For the Memory and the TNG episode .''--31dot 01:07, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Not sure why you did this - can you give any examples of 'cited' similarities? Also, I didn't think that Memory Alpha was going for the same level of strict referencing as Wikipedia (if so, can you direct me to the relevant policy page?) - isn't it enough that the plot similarities are self-evident from the plot summaries, and that the similar stories may be of interest to anyone watching this episode? 13:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :::A example of a cited similarity? Alright, Rene Auberjonois pointing out to Scott Bakula on the set of that it was basically . We need the cited similarity rule 'cause so much of Star Trek is just the same stories over and over again so it'd make no sense to point out every instance of a recycled plot. One of the few strict rules I actually agree with, that one is...--Golden Monkey 15:06, March 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Sorry, but I checked the article for and I can see no citation - it just states what you state above, with no supporting evidence. Also can you direct me to the policy page which mentions the 'cited similarity rule' as I can't find it. 22:54, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :We need a statement from the writers or someone involved in Trek that there was a deliberate attempt to draw a similarity between them or a deliberate effort to use plot elements from the other shows. Otherwise, it is just speculation, and speculation of any kind is not permitted in articles, only documented facts. Many TV show plots are similar to other TV shows, books, movies, etc., and we need some sort of limitation to ensure the pages do not get bogged down with "similarities". If you see other uncited statements elsewhere, feel free to suggest them for removal or add a citation.--31dot 23:17, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :*In the flashback scenes Kes is strangely absent. It is completely possible that Jennifer Lien was unavailable for the episode, or it could be a mistake on the part of the writer. :Removed as a nitpick and speculation.--31dot 00:28, March 9, 2010 (UTC)